


A Drunk Night Out

by Jutschina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunk Night Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title tells you. Rich and Rob get drunk... which turns even the way back to their hotelroom into a little adventure. And leaves them with one hell of a hangover on the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just a bit of Benespeight Fluff, inspired by another day of gushing over these two dorks *I'm looking at you, Vanny*
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read, and as always, I thank you for your comments and kudos :)

Giggling, Rob and Rich tumbled towards the elevators. It was way past three in the morning, and in a moment of clarity, Rob was glad that they had the next few days off because, wow, this night out would leave them with one hell of a hangover. He had to lean against a wall for a bit, as the world started turning around him, before he started giggling once more as Rich rather unsuccessfully tried to press the button for the elevator to come. He stumbled towards the man and, putting one arm around him, aimed with his free hand for the button. Together, it took them about five more attempts (accompanied by much more laughing and snickering) before finally, one of the doors opened, and somehow, they ended up in the elevator.  
The door shut, and they waited. And waited. After a few minutes of standing around, swaying back and forth, Rich squinted and asked: "Robbie? D'you press a button?"  
"Yeah", came Rob's muffled answer as he buried his head in Rich's shoulder. "Pressed button and the door opened and now we're here."  
"Rob?"  
"Richard?"  
"I think we need to press another button."  
Rob frowned. "Hmm. What floor're we on?"  
Rich thought about that for a while. "Eight. I think", he finally responded, and with a surprising ease - considering his failed attempts just a few minutes earlier - he landed his finger on the right key.  
Both men staggered as the elevator moved off, and held on to each other for support. Rich's eyes fell shut, his head on Rob's shoulder, while Rob started laughing for no apparent reason, and absently watched the numbers on the digital display go up.  
Suddenly, they stopped -- it wasn't the usual smooth stop but rather abrupt and rough. Rob's eyes widened with a look at the display. It had gone blank. Rich started up. "What was that?" he asked confused.  
Rob had stopped laughing and watched the door. It didn't open to let other people in, as he'd suspected at first. All of a sudden, the background elevator music seemed very loud, filling the tense silence in the small room. "Are we stuck?", he asked, all sobered up, and with a trace of panic in his voice.  
Rich sensed Rob's uneasiness and grabbed his hand. "Nah, it'll be alright", he tried to reassure his friend, and managed to hide his own insecurity. He stared at the elevator display as if that could make them move up again.  
They waited, and Rob's breathing fastened as nothing seemed to happen. Rich moved forward and pressed the _Open_ button. The door stayed shut. He went through the numbers, pushed one to fourteen, but it did nothing. "Fuck!"  
He flashed a glance at the red emergency button. He was about to press it when--- the elevator started moving again. Rich leaned against the wall, feeling exhausted. "What... was that about?"  
Rob swallowed and wrapped his arms around the other man. "I thought..."  
"Me too, Robbie." Rich gently stroked Rob's hair and shook his head. "What a night."  
In his arms, Rob suddenly started chuckling quietly. "What a night", he repeated and leaned forward to kiss Rich.

They had reached the eighth floor, and as they stumbled out of the elevator, the drunk jauntiness had them back. Fingers loosely linked, they made their way through the corridor, bickering about their room number.  
"824."  
"No, 25."  
"4."  
"5."  
Eventually, Rob put a temporary break to the discussion by stumbling over his own feet, and falling straight to the floor.  
Rich jumped towards him, calling his name. "Rob? Robert, are you alright?" Carefully, he turned the other man around so that he was facing him. To his surprise and relief, Rob was grinning.  
"Hey, Richard, what are you doing up there?"  
"No, what are _you_ doing _down_ there? Scared the hell outta me."  
"Just sleepin'", Rob mumbled and turned to his side. "Thought the bed was softer."  
Rich shook his head - and immediately regretted it as the sudden movement made the world turn around him - and responded: "You're lying on the corridor, Robbie. Come on up." Carefully, he pulled the other man to his feet, and Rob rubbed his head and squinted before pointing at the door left to them. "See, 825! Told ya, that's our room."  
"That is absolutely _not_ our room!", Rich contradicted, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I bet you ten quid, we're in 824!"

Eventually, they entered room 829, after another minute of bickering and a sleepy, just _slightly_ irritated hotel guest pointing out to them that their room number was engraved in the key.  
Rob yawned and, fully dressed, collapsed on the bed, followed by Rich just a few seconds later, and without further ado, they fell asleep.

The next morning, Rob woke up with a hellish headache. He groaned and looked up. He was still lying on his belly right where he had dozed off, Rich by his side. Rob moved to kiss the other man's cheek, then carefully turned around and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Man, he was bushed. Very slowly, he sat up, and immediately, there was a dull throbbing against his temples. "Ugh", he groaned and clumsily climbed out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. Rob stepped to the sink and sprinkled his face with cold water. A casual glance in the mirror made him stop in his movements - on his forehead, there was a big bump that was on the verge of turning purple. "Ouch", Rob murmured and raised his hand to stroke it. The slight touch was enough to send a sharp pain through his body, and Rob winced.  
From the bedroom, there was a muffled noise, and Rob turned to see if Richard had woken up. The man was indeed moving and stretching his limbs, and now, he struggled into a seating position. "I'm never drinking any alcohol again", he declared in a croaky voice, his hair standing up in all directions, dark circles under his eyes.  
Rob was leaning in the door frame; he watched Rich and responded with a smile: "That's what you say every single time." He went over to his friend and lover, and sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Yeah, I know, but saying it helps", Rich mumbled, raising his eyes to the other man. Concern washed away the look of sleepiness in his eyes as he discovered the bump on Rob's forehead. "Oh my god, are you okay?", he asked, carefully taking the other's face into his hands and running his fingers through Rob's hair.  
"Mhhm-mhhm", Rob answered, sounding little convincing.  
"Must have gotten that when you stumbled and fell in the corridor last night."  
Rob raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I did?"  
Rich couldn't help snickering. "What, you don't remember? Jeez, we were drunk. You wanted to sleep there, thought it was the bed."  
Rob blushed and buried his face in his hands - only to be promptly reminded of the pain that came with touching the bump on his forehead. "Shit", he moaned, and sank down on the pillow.  
Rich moved closer, forgotten was his own hangover headache, and leaned over Rob. "Damn, that really got you!"  
"I'll be fine", Rob tried to assure his friend and wanted to sit up, but Rich pushed him gently, yet firmly back down.  
"No, you better stay in bed. I'll get you a wet cloth to cool the bump. Do you want to eat something? I'll order some breakfast to our room."  
Rob grimaced at the thought of food. "No appetite", he commented, and Rich nodded in agreement.  
"Me neither. Fucking hangovers. But now, stay here, I'll be back in a minute."  
Rob obeyed, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing pain. Rich hurried to the bathroom and soaked a cloth with cold water; then he went back, and ever so gentle, he laid the cloth on Rob's forehead.  
Rob jumped slightly as the cool water touched his skin, but opened his eyes and smiled at Rich as the wet cloth lead to the desired effect of cooling his bump and soothing the pain. "Thanks, Rich", he murmured hoarsely. Rich returned the smile and gently caressed the man's hair.  
"Anything else I can do?", he asked.  
Rob shook his head and groaned. "Nah, I'll be alright... although..."  
"Yes?"  
Rob chuckled quietly. "Hold me for a bit? Probably gonna sleep some more, but, well, until I-"  
Before he could finish, Rich had climbed into bed next to him, and carefully moved Rob until the other's head lay comfortably in his lap. Rob sighed and closed his eyes. "Thank you."  
"I'm here", Rich whispered and tenderly stroked Rob's chest. The other man's breath slowed down and after a while, his chest raised and lowered evenly. "And I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
